


Blinded

by NekoMida



Series: Entrapdak [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Inspired by 'She Blinded Me With Science'





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).

“Magic! Science!”

Hordak had seen it all fly through the air as purple locks held on to various instruments, digging away at a piece of First One’s technology. Poetry in motion, watching Entrapta work through yet another problem, using her catchphrase. ‘Imperfection is beautiful.’ It surely was, and nearly a foot shorter than the leader of the Horde, eating tiny food with greased hands as they tinkered away at yet another improvement to the compound.

“Don’t you think you should take a break, and go to bed?” This was supposed to be his lab, after all, and she had taken over. Even if she’d been incredibly helpful in restoring his lab, and with the new armor...it was still odd to have someone invading his personal space, where he felt safest. But maybe it wasn’t so bad, with her here. It felt...right. And right was something he hadn’t felt in a long time, with his body degrading and everyone viewing him as incompetent for being unable to take over one single planet.

“Nah, I’m just finishin’ up so I can fix the prototypes for tomorrow’s work. Never stops, ya know?” She was grinning at him, wrench in hair as she wriggled out of the pipe, covered in dust and with a bit of grease smeared on her cheek. Normally, she wore the mask, but it was late, and she had installed light panels along the insides of several pipes to help her with working late. Hordak shook his head, and held out his hand, armor pieces removed and hidden away in his room. The only thing that covered his weaknesses was the heavy cloak he wore, and he grumbled to Entrapta.

“There will be plenty of time tomorrow to work, Entrapta. For now, come to bed.” There was a flash of light from the nearby energy sphere, and then it turned into a soothing glow, something calming despite the crackling of electricity. 

“There we go! All fixed! Now it’ll be a piece of cake to work in here, without all that harsh light and sound!” Entrapta placed her hands on her hips, and her hair streamed behind her as a bit of air blew across her cheeks. To Hordak, it was absolutely lovely. Just lovely. And there was a pang of feeling in his chest as she walked to his side, and let him steer her towards the bedroom, a flick of his finger removing the grease from her cheek with ease.

She was right; there was beauty in imperfection. And she saw all the beauty in his.


End file.
